Delusional Gamer
by yukio00
Summary: Yuuki Sawada is an orphan that is fortunate enough to earn a Gamer power. Follow thru her delusional Guild missions and Goblins as she ranked up into the strongest at her Guild. (Multi-verse here, I'll try to keep it tame. Rated M just incase,)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **. . . _**

My name is Yuuki, I am an orphan. Like many other orphans, I never had the chance to know who my parents are.

But I do know I am an unwanted child, seeing that I have ended up in this orphanage.

Don't get me wrong, this orphanage didn't abuse the kids or anything. It just they forced us to go to church!

I was just a normal ordinary woman until I died. How? It was a disease that starting to getting into our population, the government calls it the Red Plague. Don't know how and don't want to know either.

I was just an ordinary kid until I reach 7. It is when I unlocked my power.

The Gamer.

That's right, when I get the power I was shocked senseless that I actually have it, but remember that I get reincarnated kinda woke me up from "I'm so special".

So I thought, I was not the only one with the power. But I was not dumb and show it to the world, I keep it myself and watch.

Turn up, there's no one with a power nor special power. Either that they have a hidden community that I missed out. So like a smart and high Intelligent I am, I stop doing research.

Why?

What if that so called government find out? Like, a nobody trying to find their secret society? That will ended me into some kind of big trouble that will resulted dying soon.

So I stop.

But since then I've been doing quests, like doing dishes, wash clothes, clean the living room and all of that can get me level up.

The patrons took it that I just be an obedient kid that I should be, And I just let them to think that way

Also, I've been trying to create an ID, or Instance Dungeon as I've read my book. And once I created it, took me awhile, I then keep spamming it until I past out.. or out of MP.

Takes me 2 weeks until I finally get a zombies dungeon and adventure in there with a bat that I bought from the store with the money I earn.

Right until now, I am proud to say I am level 32 and aged 10.

Although, my name is kind of de-javu.. but I think it just my head messing with me.

" **[ Stats ] "**

 **Name: Yuuki Sawada**

 **Age: 10**

 **Level: 32 [ 5 / 100 ]**

 **Hp: 3,560**

 **Mp: 1,500**

 **Str: 20**

 **Prs: 50**

 **End: 13**

 **Cha: 5**

 **Int: 51**

 **Wis: 76**

 **Luk: 50**

 **Sp: 89**

 **Money: 9,626,407 £**

I know I have lots of money, but I am saving it for my future. Also, I never know if there's going to a secret society with really high prices skill books or equipment.

"Yuuki hun, We need you at the office, No worry, You are not in trouble!" Patron Maria said, I then close my book and follow her to the office.

In there I see the head patron with someone else, He has a scary face, But not that scary considering that I battled with zombies of all kinds.

"Hello," I greet them,

"Sit please Yuuki hun," Head Patron said, I nod and sit on the chair.

"This is Professor Snape, It seems that you are invited to a private gifted school, Not surprised honestly considering how prodigies you are," Head Patron said with an arrogance and proud voice,

"Oh, cool," I said as I tried to recollect my head into that. Apparently, I was right, There is a secret society, I wonder what his power is! Fire? Water? Darkness? Poison?

. . .

Professor Snape, The name, It seems that something tugs into my head, but I ignore it as I thought it just because he looks dangerous.

 **[ Severus Snape ]**

 **[ Lv 37 ]**

 **[ Death Eater ]**

Ah, His level is above mine, But what is Death Eater? Is that some kind of clan? Or maybe guild? Yea. That sounds much better.

Maybe I should ask him how to be inside of the guild?

Nah, I'll just let him tell me when he believes I'm ready, I don't wanna be stupid and approach something that is not my level yet.

. . .

"Professor, What are we doing in this pub?" I ask him as we walk into a run down pub. But then I halt my motions as the level of the people here is higher than normal people,

I'm guessing this is like.. A secret hideout? Oh my, can I get a quest from here? I bet it's much more exp and money if I get it from here! I can't wait!

"Quiet, Follow me." Professor Snape said I nod at him. Oh, he's the strict type. Alright, Better not to push his button then.

After a while, we met a dead end of the brick, then Professor Snape tap some of the brick which caused some amazing things happens!

I was right all along, It just took time for them to find me!

. . .

I then follow professor Snape, It seems that we enter a building called 'Gringott', It was filled with such a high-level goblins. I even have seen the 90's one, Many of them.

Then he talks something to the goblin, left me alone as he told me he needs something from the vault. I nod at him and start looking at the goblin.

I couldn't help it anymore, but I want to ask my question. So I look to whoever has the nicest name or lowest level and ask him.

"Hello sir, Uh, My name is Yuuki Sawada, I want to ask about something, can I?" I ask the goblin that I think it's the talkable one.

He then sneers and nods, Ok, I think that's a kind of greeting here? Oh well, New world new manners.

"Are you guys a guild that is formed by only Goblins? Or do you guys have any other species?" I ask him politely, He looks at me funny then bark a laugh.

"Oho, yes, why human? You want to join?" He asks with a humor and other goblins who was passing by and heard our conversation laugh maliciously. I think they are just misunderstood. Yea. yea?

Oh well,

"Uhh, Yea. I can see that all of you guys are strong, But why are you guys in this bank? Is this like the jobs you guys do? Or what task have you guys done? Did any of you guys beat up any dragons and earn a dragon slayer name?" I then ask without non-stop of all my question, The Goblin then halt, and looking at me, interested? Huh, ok.

"You can say that. Our job is to guard this bank and capture any brainless thief that comes to steal any of ours, We do beat up the dragons, but we don't kill them. We capture them and make them guard some of the vaults instead.

And no, no one has ever had a title of a dragon slayer. But are you interested young human?" He answers all my question.

"Yes please, How can I join you guys guild? Do I need a tattoo for that? Or any requirement? I'm level 32 warrior with a two-handed sword as a weapon! I hope I can be fitted for it!" I said with excitement, The Goblin laugh.

"Alright, why don't you show your, so-called weapon, eh?" He asks, I nod at him and pulled up the weapon that I had dropped from one of the crazy goblin bosses from my inventory,

As soon as he had a sight of my sword, he gasps. "Where did you get this sword?" He asked, But this time no humor was shown in his eyes.

"Uh, It. It was dropped from a monster I killed.."I said as I tried to not stutter.

He then nods, "Follow me," I nod then remind him of Professor Snape. He told me to ignore it as it will take longer than what I expected.

I nod as I believe him and follow him to the hallway.

. . .

"You tell me you get it from a boss, was it?" The goblin asks as he keeps looking at my weapon. I nod at him, "Hmm, This is really a good quality of a sword, Do you mind if I buy it from you?" He then asks me.

I think for a while, but I remember I still have other dropped weapon with me, "Uh, I have more if you like," I then told him. He looks happy and told me to show him all.

I shrug and pulled up all my weapon,

"Oh my," He then whispers as he looks at my pile of weapon.

At the end, he chooses most of my good one and I earn 31k Galleons, I then thank him.

"Uh, Mr... So, Can I join your Guild?" I then ask him as I already sold most of my treasured weapon, I should have been granted right? I kind of prove that I actually useful..

"I, I can get more weapon or enchanted accessories.." I add with a mumble, Then his eyes went bright. He then thinks for a while and told me to wait as he needs to talk to his upper first. I nod at him and sit quietly.

After a while, he comes back with scrolls, and some vials. Am I guessing I passed?

Then he told me to write my full name into the scroll, I nod at him, As I write, I feel itchy on my right hand but I ignore it and continued writing. Then he told me to show me my right hand, And I did.

He then applies some kind of potion into my hand and the scar that I was shocked that was there is gone, also it changed into a tribal looking tattoo on my right hand.

"Wow.," I whisper in a happy voice, I finally found a strong guild to start with. It's a start,

. . .

I then learn that the Goblins were all greedy bastard, But I am one of the greedy bastard guilds so I cannot say anything to that.

Also, They gift me a present that they told me I will need for my school years. I nod at them happily and thank them, They told me they don't need thanks and only need the weapons.

I understand that and promise them that I will be back with the weapons. Thankfully they told me how to safely teleport to the Guild, Because if not then it probably will be a hassle.

Oh, and Professor Snape left me.

. . .

Hogwart was a magical place, It was filled with witches and wizard, Though I personally like the term mage.

I have no clue why they invite me, But I am a warrior, I tried to tell Professor Snape but he told me that I need to stop talking delusional, taking my points and ask my own Gryffindor head instead of his. Which I scoff at that.

Oh yes, I got placed into Gryffindor, I apparently bother Professor Snape so much that he keeps taking points out of my house. Not that I mind considering I can get more points by doing quests and aced my classes like always.

The year one went into a breeze and I got O's in every class. Which make Professor McGonagall proud and Professor Flitwick.

. . .

"Fuck this Orc!" I scream as I use my battle ax to hit his head, It went for 20 something times till the boss died and I got more level once more.

"Finally!" I said as I went and sit on the ground considering how exhausted I am beating this monster. After a year, My level went up by 9.

" **[ Stats ]"**

 **Name: Yuuki Sawada**

 **Age: 10**

 **Level: 42 [ 67 / 100 ]**

 **Hp: 4,560**

 **Mp:2,500**

 **Str: 66**

 **Prs: 82**

 **End: 49**

 **Cha: 5**

 **Int: 89**

 **Wis: 103**

 **Luk: 50**

 **Sp: 23**

 **Money: 14,626,407 £ || 103,870 G ||**

"Alright, I just level up by 1.. And I got another Orc mace, at least this one is purple.. OH! Is that the red armor one! YES! Lucky! I probably not going to sell this one, The red one is really rare to get a drop." I talk to myself as I look at the loot.

"Ah, what's this.." I mumble as I look at the 2 skill book. The first one is 'Life Drain' and the other one is called 'Healing'.

"I'm guessing that one drain life and that one heal shit? Yea. Lucky!" I mumble and absorb the book into my knowledge.

. . .

"Pleasure for doing business with you once again Little Warrior," Coldfang grin at me as he collected my blue, purple and some of the orange color weapon. I nod at him and get the money.

"Any quest for my Coldfang?" I ask, I still have my armor and weapon with me this time as I just come back from hunting.

"Hmm, Just a minor cleanup for Acromantula, want to do that?" Coldfang asks, I happily nod at him. He then sends me a grin, "remember to bring the carcasses or the body for proving alright." I nod at him as he gives me a portkey for me to teleport to.

. . .

 _*Hisssss*_

The huge spider then hisses at me as I use my greatsword to slice the body, "Alright.. That's the last one.." I mumble as I look at the corpses.

"Gringott!" I then teleport back to the guild.

"Coldfang? I finished.." I said as I walk down the hallway with my body still filled with blood and guts of the Acromantula.

"Coldfang?" I said as I open the door, and I see Coldfang was sitting with someone, But I learn that to ignore them as they are below than us, So I walk toward him and grin, ignoring a disgusted look from the human couple.

"Coldfang, I finish the quest," I said when I pulled up the carcasses and corses of the Acromantula out from my inventory, "Here it is, How many Guild points do I get it for? And how much I earn this time?" I ask hyperly and grin.

Coldfang looks at me with a proud face and start counting and observe the corpses, "Hmm, It looks like you get 45 points, and 4500 Galleons, good yes?" he then told me as he pulled up his device and all the body vanished.

"Yuup!" I happily say and pulled up my left arm so he can add the points to my arm to show what's my level will be, "Do you think I can be C-rank this time?" I ask him, Coldfang went quiet and shrug at me,

"Don't know, little warriors, But alright it's done. Go wash your body, You smells." Coldfang grin at me, which I replied with a grin and teleport back to the house that they bought it for me as a gift for bringing a red color weapon.

. . .

Second years then went past, our house got a twin... I call them a menace though, all they do is pranking people nonstop causing the house point went down so fast.

If they are like me on how I can get the point back it's alright, But no! They just make it worse, so I just give up on trying to keep the House Point and went study like normal.

Well, each time I study, I can upgrade my Int 1 by 1, so I stuck myself inside of the library.

Many Gryffindor notices that I have not made their points back and went politely ask if I can bring back, They even make the twins beg me for it. I think for a while and sigh, Well. I think it's time for side questing..

. . .

The year passed, and I am now a 'perfect' Which I despise it, but I can't do anything about it. Also, I heard that Harry Potter is going to be here. Which I ignore and continued my killing and questing.

My Charisma is always low, I was wondering if I can up that will it make me beautiful or exotic? Hmm, Let's try them.

. . .

 **T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **. . ._**

"Just ask her! She's known as the Points Queen! My brothers once told our mom that it's alright for them to prank as long as they got her to get the points back. Besides, She's our perfect anyway.." I then heard a voice in the library, I right out ignore it and continued my farming for INT.

"Uh, Sawada, we were wondering.. If you can get our point back?" A fresh meat said as he looks down at the floor. Then his red hair friends laugh, "Yea, my brother told me that you ca-" Then he halted as Percy was coming this way.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Percy ask as he give me all the paperwork that we both need to do, 'Ron' Then look down as he mumbles something incoherently,

. . .

"I can't believe he actually did that.." Percy grumbles as he does his paperwork, I shrug. "By the way, did you get you puberty or what? Because you look different this year. Too much different.." He told me but he whispers the last one.

I then think. I don't think so, I still ignore people's and only talk if I needed to. Also, I- Ah, I put my Charisma into 55, Maybe that's why. I the shrug at him, he then drops the conversation and talks about his brothers once again.

"All of you Weasley is trouble," I deadpan at him, which he laughed. "Not me," He then say that, which I agree and nod at him. "Yes, and that's good," I told him.

"You think we can win this year?" He then asks I ponder, "Maybe.. Your brother and that Harry Potter always got into the trouble, ended up getting our points gone like that Ravenclaw perfect you try to woo." I told him, which he agrees and shrug.

"Oh well, Hope they won't make us work more paperwork for their trouble, Brother or not.." Percy then darkly said as we continually do this stack of paper.

. . .

"What do you mean Slytherin taking the court?" I ask deadpan toward one student, "Whatever, just bring me.." I then said tiredly and follow the fresh meat.

As I arrived in there, I see Slytherins quidditch player at the back of Flint. God Dammit, Why must be him all of the people out there?

"Flint," I answer, Then his face look at me so fast that I wish it was bent and broken.

"Yuuki," He then smirks, Which I answer with a middle finger, Ignoring a scandalous gasp from other kids and snickers from the upper classement.

"So, I heard that you guys are thinking to take the court, Yes?" I said, and he shrugs with his usual smirk that I want to punch.

He then shows an approval from Professor Snape, "I can't believe he did that," I darkly said, He then smirk as if it was his win, "I should probably say, Right?" I then continued my sentence.

"Get the fuck off, I don't deal with paperwork enough for you guys can be a bitch about it, Tomorrow the court will be open, There you guys can definitely practice without me saying shit," I said as I cross my arm,

"Ohh, Scary~" Flint then mocked, "Yes, and are you done fucking with Gryffindor yet?" I ask with my most bland voice I can muster.

"Hmm, Let me think.. Sure," He said as he shrugs, and led the team out ignoring a weird face of Malfoy. "But you owe me a date, Sawada." He then darkly chuckles.

"There, It's fixed." I said while the teams went to cheers, "Give me less paperwork and I will count that as a 'Thank You', understand?" I said as I look at them in the eyes. They all nod.

"Good."

"God, I hate him. Still.. That hot smirk, he needs to wipe that off." I mumble through the hallway.

. . .

The year went past, we win the cup but with a price of that stacked paperwork that every responsible perfect must do. Which Percy and I do not appreciate it and I start to grow dislike toward them. Percy doesn't take any offense to it instead supporting me.

Also, at the Guild I am already rank B adventure, Which caused me to be happy for and I only need 2 more years till graduated.

"Uh, So all I need is to clean up the Yokai in Namimori?" I ask Coldfang, and he nod at me. "Alright then.. Seems easy?" I said, trying to be positive.

"No, It will be a half year worth of mission, We just got it from the Japanese Ministry, and how they heard about you, and now they want you're the one who do the quest. Also, Here it is your passport and visa, We already handle all of it." Coldfang told me as he hand me my paperwork.

"Ah yes, This is your ticket and keys to the house that they have for you. All you need is just food money and others needs." Coldfang inform, I nod at him and say my farewell.

. . .

"Hello, You are Sawada-sama yes? We've heard about your many accomplishments!" A man with a formal japanese attire said, I nod at him as I already put a translation charm on myself.

He then told me that they have an issues with how many Yokai been terrorizing the towns, and I nod at him to continued the talking.

After awhile, he left me as soon as we arrived into the house that I apparently will living for a while.

. . .

 ***Ding-Dong***

Someone is in front of the door knocking, and I am in the position where I don't want to move at all.

 ***Ding-Dong***

Fuck! Why can't you let me relax? Sheesh..

"I'm coming," I scream and walk toward the front door, just who is it? Damn it.

As I open the door, I was filled with a face of a brunette teen," uh.. Uh, Kaa-chan told me because you, uh.. Just moved in, would you like to join our dinner?" He said as he went stumbling on his word.

"Sure, I'm Yuuki Sawada, or Sawada Yuuki in here by the way, What's yours?" I said as I give my hand to shake it, he then went still and looked at me weirdly,

"Ahahaha, weird.. Uh, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Tsunayoshi then start to look at me suspiciously.

"Cool. So? Dinner?" I told him, as I don't need to change to any attire anyway, My dragonhide robe with my normal attire already passable to any dinner. I think.

Still not accustomed to this at all.

. . .

"Ara, ara, Hello, My name is Sawada Nana~ You can call me Maman!" Nana said and I nod at her as I sit in the table.

I then see a baby with a fedora beside me nod at me, weirdly look at it but I stop it and nod back. I've seen weirder. Don't be impolite..

Then I see a pink hair adult swoon at the baby, _Alright, don't be Impolite Yuuki. Keep calm._ I keep telling myself.

Somehow 2 more babies coming.

"What's with this house?" I whisper as I still would not believe that this is filled with weirdos, But then again I am one of them.

"Hello Onee-chan, My name is Reborn and I'm a hitman!" The baby, who's name Reborn told me. From the side of my eyes I can see Tsunayoshi hyperternating.

"Hello Reborn, I'm Sawada Yuuki, and I am a B-rank warrior from Gringott." I told him, as I show him my right hand that are filled with Tattoos.

"Oh my, Sawada Yuuki you said?" Nana voice then would be heard from my side, I nod at her. Ignoring a glint from reborn eyes.

"That's- That's nice dear.." Nana said as her eyes filled with mist. I nod at her,

Then suddenly she drop and cried, surprising Tsuna and others.

"Eh?"

. . .

"Ah, That's a nice stories." I told Nana, who keep smiling at me expectantly.

From her story, It seems that she once had a baby girl, but then she was kidnapped. She try to search for her but it was unsuccessful. And now she believe that I am that kidnapped daughter.

"But if I was kidnapped, why would the kidnapper not just kill me? Or ask for a ransom.. And just put me into the orphanage with my name in the blanket?" I mumble, as there is so many holes in her story,

She then cried and told me she even don't know herself, "Uh, Alright.." I mumble try to console her and look at Tsunayoshi expectantly , as this is his mother.

"So Yuuki-chan, What are you doing in here?" Nana then tried to make a conversation as Tsuna and the other went upstair.

"I am on the mission, It's a half year mission, and my Guild told me if I success this one I can be an A rank warrior!" I told her enthoustedly, with some holes on my stories.

"Ara, ara, how your school then?" She asked happily as she heard I have a friends.

"Uh, It's great, I got the high mark each time and I was chosen as the Perfect for my house at school. Oh, Our school have 4 houses, I am in one of them called Gryffindor." I told her, which she happily nod,

. . .

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer in here Yuuki-chan? Mama would be happy if you are here.." She then pulled up a puppy eyes, which caused my heart to waver, I should ask Coldfang for any potions to resist this..

"Uh, I mean.. I can stay for tonight.." I mumble, which caused her to smile with a sunny bright background in the back. "What is this spells?" I mumble as I look at her smile once more.

"It's Maman." The pink hair woman told me, as if that answer my question to the world. which I nod agreeing that logic is non-existent.

. . .

"Oh, you have school?" I told my newly brother as he get up from the floor, he is a clutz. "Yes, did you?" Tsuna then asked, I shrug at him and told him no. Which he then grumble how unfair it is.

"Wait Tsu-kun! You forget your breakfast.. Ah he left," Mama then look at me with a sparkly eyes, "Uh.. I can do it?" I said questionably which she nod satisfied and went into a La-la land once more.

"Alright, so.. Naminori high. Where is it? Oh, wait," I then pulled up my wand, "Point me, Naminori High school" I whisper and the wand once more amazingly worked.

Praise the wand.

. . .

"Uh, I am here to deliver my brother lunch box?" I said as the teen with a tonfa raise his eyebrow at me,

"Name?" He grunt,

"Sawada Yuuki, I'm here for my brother.. His nam-" He then shut me,

"Shut up, I know who's your brother. Follow herbivore." I nod at him,

"Thanks," I told him, He then grunt. Grumpy ass teenager.

. . .

"Yo Tsuna, I bring your lunch," I said as I greet him. At his classroom, What manners is anyway? I am a B-rank warrior!

"Hieeee! Nee-chan!" Tsuna said as he drag me outside the classroom, ignoring a murmurs beside him.

"Thanks Nee-chan.. But what's with the clothes?" Tsuna said as he looking at my clothes,

"Oh, I was on the way to work," I told him, as I point out my clothes and weapon on the back. He then sweatdropped and whisper something about Kaa-chan.

"Ok, see ya!" I told him and jump from the window, which caused him to scream once more.

. . .

"What do you mean Heero-san?" I ask questionably,

"Uh, Yuuki-sama, You see.. You couldn't just walk into the bank with a bloody attire and weapon shown.." Heero said,

"Why? I'm a warrior,, a B-rank warrior, why should I not do that? And I have done it while I was a D-rank warrior and the goblins is alright with it.." I argue with him once more,

At the end he give up and let me walking like normally.

. . .

"Uh, just guard Maman right? Easy enough.." I mumble as Tsuna look much more worried,

"What happened?" I ask him as I notice something is wrong with the household since that other kid that I never bother to know sleep in this house.

"Uh, Fuuta got kidnapped.." Tsuna manage to mumble, and I nod, "Not surprising.." I told him,

Then his face went to schicked, "Wha-what?" He then stuttered once more,

"Well, I mean, Since you brought up that kid into this house, There's so many low level thug come to this house trying to take something from us," I said with a shrug, then he go to his usual hyperterlyzing once more,

"It's ok, I already handle it," I told him reassure him. Then suddenly his face scrunch up as if he doesnt believe me, Tch, rude kid.

. . .

"HIEEEE! Nee-chan?" I then heard a squeal of my brother, looking the back I see him with his friend. All of their face turn shocked into what I'm holding.

"Hmm," I mumble as I look at the Yokai in my hand, the I rip the head apart and put it into my inventory.

"Yo brother, and his friends, What are you guys doing here?" I said as I walk toward their way, Then I notice there's corpses everywhere, and a baby with.. Chain?

"Oh, What's up partner?" I said as I greet one of the S-rank warrior. " **Who.** " They then asked.

"Oh, yea, I'm not really well known yet, I'm Sawada Yuuki, B-Rank warrior from Gringott guild!" I told them as I show my Tattoo, "Nice to meet you, Jaeger, S-Rank warrior from Vendice Guild!" I said happily,

" **Oh, Gringott you say? How odd..** " He then mumble and look at me as if he's assessting me, I nod at him. " **Is Vongola with you?** " He then ask, which I raise my eyebrow at,

"Who?" Then a chain pointed at my shocked face brother,

"Oh, yea.. He's my brother.. Did they broke a rule or something?" I asked, as I know Vendice is like the Ministry. Coldfang make me read many political books.

" **Yes, for keeping a criminal with him** ," Jaeger told me, I Then nod at him.

"How much?" I ask, as I have plenty Galleons, " **250,000 Galleons.** " He answer.

"Alright, do you want it now? Or.." I ask,

" **Now, Follow."** He told me and I nod at me,

"Nee-chan! Don't go!" Tsuna said, "It's k, It'll be a fast one," I grin and go to the black hole.

. . .

"Pleasure to have a business with you!" I said happily, apparently I am actually well known as the 'Blacksmith', I'm guessing that's Griggott way to cover it up my battle with

bosses.

Not only I gain another acquaintance, I also not even losing money, instead earning more.

"Well, I'm going, See ya!" i said as I teleport back home.

. . .

"Nee-chan! Are you OK?!" Tsuna asked, I nod at him, "Yuup.. I earn money instead!" I told him and still not collaborate on what I mean by that.

"Nee-chan, How do you know Vindice?" Reborn ask, I then sit down on the couch,

"Well, his Guild and mine is a partner, also, considering numerous S-Ranked Warrior they also got, It's easy to know them, y'know.." I answer him,

"Uh, Nee-chan.. They said 250,000 Galleons.. What is Galleons?" Tsuna ask as he tilted his head, blatantly ignoring my first word when I just come back.

"Uh, Hmm.. 1 Galleons is equivalent into only 761 Yen, So they just want 190,250,000 Yen.. No biggie~" I answer ignoring a jaw drop from Tsuna and the new guest.

"Uh- Uh.. my Nee-chan! You are sho niceee! I'm luuckkyy!" Then Tsuna hug me while he cried, Feeling weird I just pat his fluffy head.

. . .

"Nee-chan, Join Dame-Tsuna family!" Then one day Reborn said as I just come back from my work,

"Eh? What for?" I ask as I tilt my head, As I think I am already part of his family.

"Join Tsuna Mafia Family, Nee-chan" Reborn then answer, which I began to scratch my head in confusion.

"Uh, I am already apart of a family though, Reborn.." I said confusingly, Tsuna have a Mafia family? And he's in a Mafia? Well, Isn't it good then?

Reborn then nod, but from his glint of eyes.. I don't think he has given up yet, Troublesome.. Even though I still don't understand what it means.

Then I go to the bathroom to wash my body from the guts, Some civilian were scared but then they decided that I have been cosplaying and ignore me.

Ignorance is bliss. Or whatever how it said,

. . .

"Oy, Cosplay-san! You hungry? Wanna eat with us?" A guy with glasses ask as his friend snickering, I went to a thinking mode, until I realized I am hungry. So I nod. Ignoring their incredulous look.

"Ah- Ah.. Uh, Alright.." The guy then mumble, "Where do you guys want to eat?" He then ask, I shrug at him, then one of his friend told that we should to BBQ Grill Michika. We all agree.

The walk was fun, They all went talking to each other and I am in the back ignored. Until one of them ask me a question, "What are you doing at Kuoh, Cosplay-san? And you are quite a bit of feminine huh," He then ask, but whisper the last one to his friend thinking I couldn't listen to it.

What do you mean I am 'a bit of feminine'? I am a female, weirdos. But then again, I couldn't fully fault them as the armor I am using is making me looking like a guy.

"I was doing my work," I answer shortly and went eating, Thank god the helm of my armor have a hole that is enough for my mouth so I can eat.

"Oh, uh.. Cool?" then he ignore me and talk with his 2 other buddies about Oppais and Womens. I think they need to get a life, or money to go to prostitutes and maybe release it in there,

But I here to not judge, so I can't do anything.

. . .

 **T B C**

 **AU: The reason the Vendice able to take money or Galleons from her because Gringot and Vendice have a tight relationship. And they actually wanted something from her, that's why they used it as an excuse. And I believe the Vendice already know themselves that Mukuro and his friends are innocent. Because I don't believe that all powerful Vendice guard wouldn't notice the Esterano Lab and Human Experimenting. Even though it is a Mafia society and probably that's considering normal for them. Not sure, but yes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **AU: The Guild things and Warriors things is her delusional, It gene she got from Nana. And the Goblins? They just went with it, As she is useful from her own way. But they do see her as one of their partners as she's been accomplished many things for them and bringing money for them without her knowing that her weapon worth more.**

 **Ps. This will be a multiverse, But I will try to make it rather tame considering how much thinking of a universe I can put it in. And no, the other universe won't combine except when she's included in it.**

 **Pps. Remember she's a genius alright, but still a delusional teen. So she will act like she thought it was normal even though it is not, Like walking around the town with bloodied and guts filled armor. But thankfully civilian thought it was a cosplay, and blatantly ignore it.**

 **. . ._**

"Nee-chan, where were you?" Tsuna frantically ask as he see me just got home,

"After work, some guys ask if I want to have food.. I answer yes. It's ok, They're paying." I answer, Then Tsuna send me a scandalous face.

"Nee-chan! You can't just say yes to a random man!" He said frantically, I then scrunch up my face, They still a teen though.

"Why?" I answer Because I don't see any wrong on it. Then he began stuttering about kidnaping, slavery, and others things that I actually didn't think.

Then he mumbles about air-head genes, Huh? What does he mean? Oh well,

"Just. Just next time say no alright," Tsuna then stop his stuttering mess of a lecture, which I nod and went for a bath then sleep.

. . .

The next day went successful, I got many Yokais and points from it. It seems they are having a meeting in this one forest, I was thinking if I should stop then go home, or continued with the purge just now..

Then I remember maybe that if I kill them I can accomplish more and get a guild badge or achievements? YES!

"HYAA!" I scream as I swing my Dragon Flame sword I got from this one Goblin King drop, It was a stupid idea to just jump into the groups of humanoids Yokais, But worth it of an accomplishment!

"Come here points! Come to Mama!" I scream as I keep swinging my sword and used up the skill I have with the sword intact.

"Hell no human, You isss not usss mother!" One of the snake looking Yokai scream back with his butchered language. I ignore and went into killing once more.

I receive heavy wounds, but it is worth it as I look at many corpses of human looking Yokais.

From what I've heard human looking Yokai have much more intelligent than the normal looking one, so they are quite tricky.

Also, Coldfang hinted that they are worth more than the normal one! So it's a plus.

And I have HP potions anyway.. So I can heal my wounds no matter how deep the wound is.

I was thinking to sell some minor HP potions to the guild, But I don't know if they are interested in an HP potion considering the Mage already have it. So I ignore the thought and went to the branch of the Guild.

"I'm back!" I scream happily into the room filled with bored goblins, "I bring a human looking one today!" I said, ignoring one of them tiredly say about this is not a 24/7 bank.

"Human looking? May I see it, young warrior?" One of them, Stellblood said, I nod, "Do you guys need a room for it?" I asked as I am not used to showing it in an open room.

"No worry young warrior, The bank is closed so no one can bother us." He then sharply smirks, I shrug and pull all the Yokais carcasses and corpses. A gasp can be heard from many of the Goblins,

"They were having a meet up in this one forest, And I can't just say no to points right?" I answer their look as if it's answer everything.

After I finished and received my points and money, I went outside the branch guild.

"Coldfang! I nearly become an A-Rank warrior!" I grin at the mirror as I call him right away to do my report, The goblin just says 'yes, yes, good on you' and then he ended.

"Rude.." I pout, then I remember I need to go home,

. . .

" _*sigh*_ Nee-chan! When were you got home last night?" Tsuna asks, as if he's getting tired of it,

"Uh, I think 4am? Why?" I ask as I eat the food Maman make, He then screams out an incohorate words, and went saying only he is sane in this room. Well, I am offended.

"Oh, I'm late!" Tsuna then scream and ready to run,

"I thought.. Hmm, Nevermind.." I mumble as I was thinking that he has a holiday at his school, but I'm guessing not. And went to continued eating delicious food that Maman made.

After a while, the kitchen was quiet, "Maman?" I ask, and mama look at into my way, "Yes Yuu-chan?" She answers,

"Are we sane?" I ask as I scrunch up my face to think my questions, Maman then went into giggling without giving me a proper answer.

I take that as a yes.

. . .

On my way to another town to do a quick clean up, I heard a screaming and building destroyed. Then somehow I heard a familiar 'HIEEEE',

Walking to the voice come from, I was meet up with Tsuna, his friends and a silver hair dude that keep saying 'Voi'.

"Hello, what a nice day!" I said as I grin beside the new helm that I am wearing. They all then went stop and having a weird 'what the fuck' face,

Then Reborn jump to my side, "Nice armor Nee-chan, Is this new?" Ah, sweet Reborn notice this is new!

"Of course! This is an Ultimate class armor which is fire and magic resistant! And it's also increased my attack! And don't forget that this is a red color one!" I said passionately, which Reborn nod.

"Voiii! Weirdo over there, get the fuck out!" Then the white hair swordsman scream as he runs toward my way with his sword, Tsuna and co start screaming,

Then I block it with my hand, "Hey, do you want a duel?" I ask as I tilt my head,

"Vo-VOI! NO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, VOI!" He then screams as he tried to take his sword from me,

"Uh, what's your rank? Are you from another guild? I don't want to be seen as a PK player you know.. Coldfang can decrease my point for that.." I said as I tried to stop him,

"I'm going to be an A-Rank soon you know, So I can't be messed this up.." I then ungrip his sword and he jumps back looking at me calculatingly.

"What the fuck are you talking Voi?!" He then ask, Then I unequip my glove and show him my Tattoos,

"See? I'm from Gringotts, how about you?" I said in a friendly manner ignoring a choking noise from Tsuna.

"Uh, I guess I'm from Varia Voii.." he then said,

"Oh, Alright.. Well, see ya! I need to do a minor clean up in next town!" I said my farewell ignoring a plea from Tsuna.

He's sane after all, So I think he can handle it.

I think.

. . .

"Ara, ara, Who are you?" A dark hair teen asks, as she helps one of my pray.

"I'm Yuuki, Can you stop helping her, please? I need to do a clean up.." I said as the dark hair girl keep helping that Nekomata Yokai.

"Ufufu, I can't~" Then she start attacking me with her magic. Well, Thank god for my Armor, so I only feel some of them.

For awhile we fight, But If you look closely, It's a one-sided fight. Then suddenly a Red hair busty girl teleport and ask why I am attacking her peerage, Which I am confused what she means by that,

"I'm not attacking a peerage, I'm attacking a yokai! It is my quest to clean up, Please step away.." I said, Then I'm guessing she was not having it,

"No, She's my peerage, She's a devil. Not a Yokai," The red hair then stubbornly said as she crosses her hand,

I tilt my head, "But enchantment never wrong, See, It's red" I told them shoving a gem that Coldfang give me to search for a Yokai.

" _*sigh*_ Are you from the church? Go back to your territories, This is mine." She said as she grew an irk on her head.

"Church? No way! I'm Yuuki, a B-rank Warrior from Gringott!" I said as I unequip my glove and show them the Tattoos,

"Ah, Gringott you say?" The red hair then said I nod at her, "Yes, so can you please give her to me? I need it so I can Be Ranked up!" I said passionately as I already imagine my perks as an A-Rank warrior.

"She's delusional," The dark hair whisper, which the 2 of them nod.

. . .

"Oh, so she's a Devil and she is also yours?" I ask as I tilt my head, I don't understand, how can people own other people easily, But then again, They are Devil..

"Uh, Let me ask my higher up.." I said and pulled up a compact mirror, "Hello Coldfang? I walk into a trouble this time.." I said ignoring a confused devils beside me,

"What did you do now young warrior? Did you kill someone from other Guild once more? You know I can take points from it." He snorts,

"What! NO! That time was an accident," I said defending myself and ignoring another snort from him, "It's uh.. I meet with a Yokai, but it said now a devil's.. So, what should I do?" I ask him,

Ignoring Red head complaining that the Nekomata IS a devil.

"Hmm, A devil's you said? Interesting.. Would you bring their body? We would love to inspect it. Also, I heard Devil heart can bring youthful looks, Many pureblood _Witches_ Would love it.." Coldfang said, then all the three of the Devil's start being guarded.

"Oh, Do I get a point?" I ask him, "No, Not just a points! Promotions! Now, bring us species that can bring goods. Goodluck!" Then he ended fastly, I'm guessing he has an appointment with other people.

"Uh, I feel like it'll be wrong to kill you guys, but Sorry! I need it!" I said and start to equip my Dragon Breath sword,

"Wait! We know who you can kill!" Then the red hair said, I was confused but stop and listen.

Apparently, there is what they called 'Stray Devil', And they told me that Fallen Angel and Angel is real, so I might want to check that out too. I then thank them and left.

"It's better them, than us.." The red hair whisper to the dark hair and white-haired girl.

. . .

"Uh, Maman, Tsuna.. I'm going back for a little while to my main guild," I then told them that I need it as I will receive a promotion in there, Which maman face become much brighter than a sun and Tsuna smile saying congratulations.

That day, at afternoon I left and teleport into Gringotts.

"Coldfang! I bring Fallen Angels one too!" I scream in the hallway, ignoring a 'Hush' from many Goblins.

Then I open the door and I see a couple was talking to him, The couple looks familiar, Oh well.

"Apparently there is Angel and Fallen Angel too! That means God and gods are real!" I said and once again ignoring a confused face of the couple,

"Excuse me, Would you please leave?" The woman then said. Then I look at her and see that her hair is 2 color, Black, and White.

"Uh, No. I will receive my promotion and become an A-ranked warrior. So you puny witch shut up and just watch me," I said, as I already can feel the perk that I will have soon.

Coldfang then sigh, muttering some word, "Yuuki, You were saying?" He then asks me..

"Oh, I already finished my quest, I got the Devil's heart as you wanted," Then I heard a gasp from the witch, "Also, I got a Fallen one too.. Just imagine my shocked once I saw the fallen angel and all!" I answer and laugh.

Coldfang nod, "Wait for them to finish first," I then pout and nod.

"Excuse me, I just heard about the _Devil's Heart_ , Was it. Is that real?" She then asked me with such a weird expression,

"Well, yea.. Was kind of hard to achieve.. But I managed to kill it without damaging the heart," I answer her, Then she frantically whispers toward the man, who I believe her husband,

"Could you, Perhaps, sell it to me? I would love to give you a generous amount of money," She then said with a soft face, I then scratch my head. Then Coldfang clears out his throat.

"We will sell it, once she finished turning all of her hard work to us," Coldfang said with his usual smirk,

"Well then, Please sweety, you can go ahead and turn it whatever you need," She said with a smile. I nod at her. "Thanks!"

"Alright, Let's see your points yes?" Coldfang said as he let me show him the bodies.

And I pulled up everything I need from my inventories, Then the room starts to smell like death and guts.

"Oh, here is the heart," I said as I hold a beating dark color with a tint of red vines hearts.

"I only managed to get 3 of them, It's really hard to kill them without damaging anything. They are much trickier than the humanoid Yokais.." I said as I give him the heart, and from the side of my eyes, I can see the lady eyes hungrily looking at it.

"Gooddd," Coldfang then whisper then maliciously chuckle,

. . .

In the end, he finally gave me my Promotions as an A-Rank, which make the tattoos grow to my collarbone, and my points with money added to it.

I forget to ask if he wants any other monster body, as I remember that I sometimes getting monster guts as a drop and I have not touch it till now. So I have quite lots of it.

Then the lady approach me afterward as I talk to my Guildmate,

"Hello sweety, Can I have a second?" She then asks, I look at other goblins and they all shrug, I nod at her.

"Yea?" I said,

"May I know your name sweety?" She then asks,

"Yuuki Sawada," I answer, She's weird..

"Ah Sawada, You are not from here yes?" She then tries to make a conversation,

"Uh, Yes?" I answer as I don't know what she meant.

"That's great! Oh, Would you like to come to have tea with me tomorrow?" She then asks,

"Uh, I don't know Lady.. My schedule is really tight considering I just promoted," I answer,

"Oh, Call me Narcissa, Also Promoted? What is your work, If I may ask?" She then asks,

"Oh, Okke Narcissa, and Yes! My work is basically just killing some creature and bringing to the guild the body, They said the body is still worth something inside for potions." I answer

"Indeed," Her eyes then darken, "If I may ask, How did you find the devil's?" She then asks, "Oh, My bad.. Would you join us to our manor? It would be appropriate to talk about it in there," She then smiles.

I nod at her, and we teleport.

. . .

"Oh, so they have Kings and Peerages?" Narcissa asked as she sipped her tea,

I nod, "Yea, The Devil's I talk to tell me this, and she told me I probably much more saver if I hunt stray one instead," I answer,

"A stray?" She then raises her eyebrow,

"Yes, It means the devil's don't have any more King, or they kill it.." I then shrug, as I am still not sure about it.

"Indeed, Say, How many hearts can you get per days?" She then casually ask,

"Hmm, I think like 2 or 3, It depends on the Devil's and the patrols.. Sometimes they were already killed by the other Devil's instead.." I said as I eat the cookies, It's delicious..

"Ahh, That is amazing! I bet you're strong," She then praises me, I happily nod at her.

Then I notice that I the mirror heated up, "Uh, In a moment please Narcissa," I said as I pulled up the mirror, She then nods and sips on her tea.

"Yes? This is Yuuki, How can I help you?" I answer, "Ah, Young warrior, The chief need you," Normlock said, I then nod at him.

"Well, It was nice to see you Narcissa, But work is calling!" I said with a grin, she then nods and bid me a farewell.

. . .

"Yes, Chief?" I said as I arrived at the Throne or the Guild Master room.

"Yuuki, was it? I've heard many accomplishments that you did for us in this 4 years that you been with us," He said, I nod at him.

"We need a.. Spy, We would say, for this one event." Then the chief said, I tilt my head,

"Spy?" I asked him,

"Yes, Spy.. Considering how fast you grow, I decided you can do it for us.. Of course, This will be an S-Rank quest was it? As you would say," He then chuckle.

I nod at him,

"We need you to spy into the Hunter.. Guild, yes.. Guild." He then smirks,

"Oh! A spy for another guild? I am in please!" I said, then I remember my educations, "Uh, but Chief, I have a school.." I remind him.

"Oh that, we goblins already handle that." He then smirks, "All you need to do is just joining a Hunter Exam," He then move one of his fingers, and another Goblin can be seen in front of her,

"That's all the info that we have collected for your exam, and where you expected to be at. The Exam started at Zaban city, The only way you can achieve going there is at 12 am tonight, there will be a ship and you will join that ship.

I except you will not fail this, Yes?" Chief then said,

I nod at him and give him a salute, "Sir, Yes sir!" I said, and he snorts.

"Go, make our.. _Guild_ , proud" He then smirk.

"Ok sir, But.. What should I spy for?" I then ask as I tilt my head, I can hear a smack from the darkness,

" _*sigh*_ I'm going to regret this, All the pieces of information is inside the package, so I believe you will study it now yes?" He said impatiently, I nod and left.

"You sure she can do this?" Another voice can be heard,

"Not sure of myself, To be honest, my King. She is not right in the head after all,"

. . .


End file.
